Trick or Treat
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Enemies Since Birth. Her and her stupid big mouth. Why did she have to mention what today is? Why did she mention candy? Why did she mention the colorful costumes kids wear on this holiday?


It was official. He is now her sworn enemy. Has been and forever will be. Ever since the moment his little eyes first glanced upon the world. Ever since the moment their eyes met for the first time. These eyes that she can watch now looking around the scenery around them in nothing but awe. Look around in nothing but amazement and glee as he swings around the two buckets in his hands freely. Two buckets filled with nothing but candy. She just had to open her big mouth. Just had to mention what today was. Just had to mutter out the word Halloween. A day that she had to quickly explain to the small family gathered around her at breakfast. Just who the hell has never heard of Halloween before? Well they hadn't and she would soon regret everything. Would soon regret explaining the day in great detail. Explaining how kids of all ages dress up on this day. Some that would attend some rather adult parties. The older ones that is. As for the younger crowd. The simple trick or treat festivities. Something that with every word she saw Goten soaking in like a sponge. Saw his eyes lighting up the more and more he heard until the inevitable happened. Until her worst nightmare came to life. She had been volunteered. Volunteered to bring the two males of the family out to the city to partake in the holiday festivities.

But it hadn't stopped there. No she had been tasked with many things. The first being to get the over excited Goten a halloween costume. A costume that had taken him an hour to decide upon. And people thought she was bad. Time that she had waited patiently tapping her foot against the floor as she followed after him down aisle after aisle of costumes. Time in which a few times the thought of leaving him there had passed through her mind a few times. And she has come to regret the decision. Especially once he had made his selection. Had made a unique selection of some kind of red and blue creature from some manga. A costume that came with two others part of the purchase. Costumes that once her eyes laid upon them she just knew somehow and some way she would find herself in one before the night was over. Whether it was because of bad luck or because fate liked to mess with her.

And she had been right. God she hated it when she is right. She did indeed end up in one of the silly costumes. Not by her choice. No the hammer had come down on her by a concerned mother that had helped her son get into his costume. A rather unique costume. This turtle costume with a domino mask covering his eyes while a plastic shell is strapped to his back. A costume that concerned his mother greatly with many points being made about him possibly being lonely and feeling rather frightened wearing the costume out in public. And somehow Chi-Chi had managed to convince her to wear ridiculous this outfit. This ridiculous yellow one piece outfit. An outfit that she could barely manage to fit into. An outfit that makes her blush and narrow her eyes dangerously every single time wandering eyes turn towards her to check her out. Every single time groups of horny and drunk teenagers beg and plead for a good gust of wind to blow up the end of her costume to reveal her black panties underneath.

But she wasn't alone. If she had to go down she was bringing someone with her. Who better than her loving fiance? Her loving future husband Gohan. She even has the ring to prove it. Something that she had displayed rather close to his face before demanding in a rather sweet voice that meant trouble if he didn't agree to her wishes. And she had to admit. He looks just as embarrassed as he does. She may be dressed up like a mouse but at least she wasn't dressed up like a lizard like he is. A large red lizard with an even larger tail that he drags behind him with every single step that he takes looking just as miserable as he does. In fact, she would be surprised to see his eyes shot fire out like the cartoon creature he is dressed up like at any second. Though she couldn't really talk either. She too does have a tail hanging off her butt. This pointy lightning bolt tail that at times has made her scowl when it has poked her whenever she made a swift move.

" Come on Goten! We've been out trick or treating for three hours now and it's getting late. Can we please go home now?"

Feeling a pout coming across his face glancing over his shoulder back towards Gohan seeing nothing but an exhausted and frustrated look across his face as he pushes back up the lizard head attached to his costume back up onto his head shaking his head earning a pointed look from Android 18 unknown to his knowledge reaching out Goten points his finger forward as he starts to jump up and down.

" Just one more house! Please?"

Sharing a quick look with Gohan receiving nothing but an eyebrow raised in question that translates to its her call feeling her lips twitching upward letting out a sigh turning back towards Goten with a nod Android 18 crosses her arms over her chest as she gives her soon to be little brother in law a pointed look.

" Fine but this is the last one."

Just as fast as the words escape her mouth instantly Android 18's eyes go wide when she sees Goten making a beeline towards the first lit house on the street.

" Huh? Who knew a turtle could move so fast?"

Making sure to keep her eyes trained on Goten as he moves through the crowd of young kids dressed up in costumes as well just as she sees him passing by a few other kids and heading up the steps towards a well lit house suddenly Android 18's eyes go wide as saucers when she feels the tail on her costume being tugged. A gesture that makes her snap her head to look over her shoulder looking for the culprit finding Gohan with a rather pleased grin across his face. A grin that she can't help but return with a smirk as she watches him come up to stand by her side wrapping an arm around her waist. A smirk that widens the moment she sees his eyes turn away to look towards Gohan presenting her with an opening. Allowing her a split moment to shoot a bolt of electricity out from her right index finger that lands directly into the attended target making him jump up in surprise with a yelp. A motion that earns a couple of looks from nearby parents waiting for their children to return. Rubbing the back of his suit looking back over towards his fiancee with a questioning look suddenly Gohan narrows his eyes when she simply shrugs with a smirk.

" Pika you deserved it pika."

Unable to keep the chuckle that escapes his lips returning his arm around her waist leaning down gently Gohan presses his lips to Android 18's own causing a content sigh to escape her lips the moment he pulls away.

" What would I do without you?"

Smiling up into his eyes leaning her head down to rest on his shoulder reaching out Android 18 hugs Gohan's arm to her chest.

" Go insane is about right. Especially if you were left alone with that one."

Looking towards where her head is nodding finding his little brother jumping up and down for joy as an old woman places a few bars of candy inside of one of his buckets with a kind smile letting out a nervous chuckle reaching up Gohan scratches the back of his neck with his free hand.

" Um gorgeous? You do realize what this means right?"

Glancing towards Gohan with a questionable look only to look back towards Gohan as she watches him pause and unwrap one of the candy bars and take a large bite it hits her. Realization kicks in causing her eyes to go as wide as saucers.

" Oh god! He's going to be unbearable!"

* * *

Letting out a giggle from the way he kisses the sweet spot on her neck turning his face towards her only to bring him into a deep kiss wrapping her legs around his waist holding him in place as she feels his hands reaching down and slowly pulling down her black panties down her thighs the moment she raises up her legs to help him suddenly Android 18 comes to a sudden halt and cracks open her eyes when their bedroom door comes crashing open.

" Gohan!? 18!? You've got to really try this! It's really good and really sweet! Mommy says I shouldn't eat so much chocolate because it will rot my teeth but it can't be true if its this sweet can it!?"

Unable to keep himself from jumping up and down as he glances back and forth between Gohan and Android 18 seeing identical looks of shock across their faces while neither of them moves a single muscle tilting his head slightly Goten takes a small bite from the chocolate bar in his hand.

" Hey? Are you guys wrestling again?"

Not daring to move a single muscle not even to glare at the young saiyan at the open doorway leading into their bedroom seeing that she won't get any help from the man on top of her by the way a part of his anatomy slowly disappears choosing her words carefully Android 18 forces a smile across her face.

" Not exactly. I had an itchy spot that only Gohan can help me with."

Suddenly without needing to mutter another word Android 18 watches with wide eyes Goten nod his head as he takes another bite of his chocolate bar before with haste he leaves the room closing the door behind him. A sudden disappearance that makes her let out a sigh in relief as she feels Gohan's head coming down to rest against her bare shoulder.

" That was a close one."

Nodding her head in agreement remembering perfectly well the last time they had been caught in this type of predicament threading her fingers through his hair leaning back Android 18 rests her head down on her bedroom pillow. A pillow the moment her head hits and her eyes close suddenly snap wide open when she hears a loud shout.

" They are what!?


End file.
